


Secret Admirer

by KarkatVantabulous



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Post-Ganon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slight Anxiety, hints that Link is depressed, slightly PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatVantabulous/pseuds/KarkatVantabulous
Summary: This should really be cut into multiple chapters but I made it into one enjoy!-The silent hero of Hyrule, the Hylian who began a fight with Calamity Ganon a hundred years ago and defeated him with the Princess herself now spends his days traveling the vast land of Hyrule, simply occupying himself with whatever minor task is offered to him.Sidon, Prince of the Zora's is more or less keeping an eye on Link...





	

Sidon scrunched his face in confusion as he watched Link, the Hero of Hyrule, have trouble spearing down fish. He was in Lurelin Village for approximately two weeks. Link seemed to have taken a liking to this fish-and-gambling centered village but in all honesty, Sidon was getting a tad bit bored here.

"It's fascinating Rupha," Sidon murmured to a little crab friend he has made on his little journey of watching Link, "He has a permanent residence in Hateno Village, a seasonal residence in Terry Town, we have a guest room prepared back in my own home and I'm more than certain that Impa has commissioned a home to be built in Kakariko Village for him... in fact, he has his own room in Hyrule Castle yet he continues to spend his days here. He continues to spend his hard earned rupees here night after night just to sleep. He could've easily gone home to Hateno village or to the castle or Zora Domain but he chooses to be here." The crab swam carelessly in a circle as Sidon sinked deeper into the water. "Do you think he feels unwanted in Hyrule? Do you think he feels like his life has no use now that the Calamity is gone and our once prosperous kingdom is being livelier every day?" The Zora sank down even further, his body now fully submerged in the ocean water. He reached up and gently pulled Rupha down from the surface, holding her close as he began to gracefully swim back to the Zora Domain.

" _That must be it_ ," he continued his earlier conversation in his head as he swam, " _there's no other explanation. ...Other than he perhaps wants to spend a peacefully life being a fish merchant..."_ Sidon pouted slightly, a small argument on what to do playing in his head.

The very next day, the kind Lurelian innkeeper woke the hero up gently. It was five in the morning and Link was ready to start the day. He was already planning out which side of Korne Beach he'd try to fish when the innkeeper approached him once more.

She handed him an envelope, it had a heavy wax seal with an elegant letter 'S' on it. The innkeeper offered no other item. As he walked out, Link gingerly tore the letter open. The smell of clean water and honey filled the air around him. It made him feel somewhat at home. In the most beautiful handwriting Link had ever seen was a sentence written.

" _Return to Hateno Village for an excellent surprise."_

Link raised an eyebrow. This was one weird letter but he's heard weirder things. The hero shrugged and decided not to dwell on it too much, after all what would happen? He gathered his things and changed into his Hylian trousers and Champion's Tunic before making the long journey (on foot) to Hateno village. He really wished he had his horse.

He walked down the worn down path to the nearby village, checking his Sheikah Slate every five minutes even though he already knew _every single path_ by heart. As he walked he considered maybe trying to tame a wild horse in hopes of getting to his desired location faster but he decided against it, it'd be better to slow down a bit and actually look at his surroundings though on this path nothing too interesting caught his attention. 

Finally, after two long and somewhat tedious days of walking he finally reached the village. As he walked up to the main road he noticed the Shrine there, glowing orange and blue. Maybe it would've been a better idea to just use the shrines. Sure would've been faster.

"Link!" Bolson singsonged from a few buildings down the road. He stood tall and waved at the younger male until he was noticed before gracefully jogging over. His signature pink pants seemed much more vibrant in the sun nowadays. "Link! It's been so long since you've visited us! How've you been? Have you heard of Hudson? He and Rhondson are having a child! Isn't that fantastic news?" Link smiled and nodded. "Anyways, I have something for you!" Bolson reached into the front of his shirt and pulled out yet another letter with the same wax 'S'. "I'm also supposed to tell you that an old friend is waiting for you back at the lovely home I had remodeled for you." Link thanked his friend and jogged down the path and across the bridge. His jaw dropped.

The horse which had been nicknamed Gannon's horse and Link's trusty steed was waiting his arrival. A big basket which once held many apples was placed carefully in front of her. Her black coat was shinier and her orange mane longer than before. She wore regular royal Hylian horse gear and she looked pretty proud of it. It's been so long since Link's seen her, once he managed to defeat Calamity Ganon he set her free and hasn't seen her since.

Link walked over and reached up, petting her head. She neighed happily and Link noticed something on her armor. She had a name tag. Written on it was the name 'EPONA'. The hero smiled. He had forgotten he named this "evil" horse after his trusty steed from before his time in the Shrine of Resurrection. Epona stepped back and returned her attention to the practically empty basket of apples and at this time Link opened up letter and read it.

" _It's time for another adventure. If you would head into your home here you will fine some things you may be happy to see after so long. Once you have whatever you need, please head to Gerudo town. This where the journey begins."_

Link blinked, more confused than ever now. Another adventure? What did that mean?? What was in Gerudo town?? There was a sinking feeling in his gut- maybe this whole thing was a bad idea? After all, Link didn't know what he was doing at all. He was just following random instructions blindly. Then again...when he woke up from his century long nap he was doing just that. He sighed.

When he went back into his home the things that caught his eyes immediately were the Master Sword and the Hylian Knight's shield. He smiled, he had to admit, he did kind of miss these two. They got him through many tough battles and kept him safe, seeing them made him feel safe for some reason. Once he gathered enough food for himself and his horse for the predictably long trip, Link jumped onto Epona just like old times. With a soothing pat and a 'hya!' the gigantic horse took off running.

The grass was noticeably greener nowadays. Link noted that as he and his muscular mega horse made their way down the path. Everything seemed more alive than before. The once nearly extinct Silent Princesses were extremely common. You couldn't step backward without being surrounded by the horde of lovely flowers. They were even growing on top of the grass covered and deactivated guardians, which made them seem less menacing. Seeing all this brought a small smile to the Hylian's face.

Meanwhile, the Zora Prince was dying in the heat of Gerudo desert. He was being denied access to Gerudo town. Stupid no voe rules, they were ruining his nice little plan.

"Please!," Sidon huffed out breathlessly, "just allow Link in for one moment! It's for something much bigger! He stopped Vah Naboris for you all and freed the spirit of your deceased Chief, surely that must be enough to allow him in!"

"Sorry but it is Gerudo policy." Riju shrugged checking her long nails. "No voe allowed. It has been the rules here since before Urbosa and since before her ancestors. I will not break that rule." Sidon groaned pinching the bridge of his nose as he poured some more freshwater on his head. "However, if Link were a vai he would be allowed in."

"Now that is just nonsense." The prince pouted. "How can he magically change genders in one horse ride over here?"

"I'm sure he can do it." Riju smirked and turned around, walking back into town. "He has done it before! How do you think we managed to defeat our divine beast? Put some trust in him your highness!" Sidon groaned in displeasure. He really didn't know what to do but he supposed she was right. With a defeated sigh he began making the journey to the next location for Link.

~

"Halt!" Link paused when the tall Gerudo woman stopped him at the front entrance. "I was told a Hylian vai would pass through here today. So far none but you have come through. So this must be for you." Link nodded and accepted the letter the Gerudo guard handed him before walking into town. His vai outfit still seemed to fool most people even if it had been revealed that he was a male.

The town seemed empty and Link wasn't sure why but that thought left his mind when he noticed the newest addition to the largest town in Gerudo Valley. Urbosa stood there in the center of town, immortalized in diamond. She stood tall and proud. Shield held out and scimitar held high. Link opened the letter.

_"She is free thanks to your bravery here in the desert. There is no doubt that the monster who managed to defeat her here was tough, no weak opponent would be able to fight through Urbosa's fury. Your perseverance and resilience in the face of evil is what keeps me hopeful in the toughest of times._

_Now, rest up and head out to the Rito's home. Our journey continues there Hero."_

The trip to the arito village was easier than to Gerudo town. For one it was mostly warm weather which made Epona happy. Second there was many more interesting things down the road to the Rito than to the Gerudo.

Some guardians were still activated but ever since Zelda and Link locked away the Calamity the evil had withered away from them and they remained to fulfill their intended purpose: protecting the kingdom. They glowed a comforting blue and patrolled the fields. Some gathered around the older, broken guardians and just stayed sitting there as still as a rock until some poor deer would get too close and cause the machine to stand up and return to patrolling the field. It was odd to Link, seeing this giant machines calm and peaceful instead of chasing him down every two seconds and aiming its pulsating blue eye at him. In all honesty, he didn't trust them. Maybe it was just post-battle anxiety. Maybe it was just that they were plain creepy. He didn't trust them. Every time on turned it's mechanical head to look at him he would grip the reigns a bit tighter and signaled for Epona to trot just a bit faster. No matter what he did he just couldn't get the image of the haunting red glow coming off of them...how fast they chased after him...how much it would burn when they shot their deadly laser at him. It was hard to forget that many near death experiences.

When he finally reached the Rito Village, Link left Epona in the horse stable nearby. She deserved the rest. The birds chirped happily as he walked the many bridges to the actual village.

"Link!" The Hylian looked up and squinted. The sunlight made it harder to see but he could tell that Teba was the Rito who called him. He landed a few feet in front of him and stood up proudly. "It's nice to finally see you after so long. The last I saw you was when we brought down Vah Medoh. It's been too long." Link nodded. "I forgot, you don't speak much. Well that's fine. I have a letter for you and instructions on where to go." Teba handed him the letter and pointed up to Revali's Landing. "You may already see it from here but I was instructed to tell you to go up there to where the landing is our newest statue is and open your letter there. I haven't the faintest idea as to why it has to be that particular spot but whatever." Link nodded again. "It was nice seeing you again, Hero. Stop by another day!" The Rito flapped his wings and in a second shot up into the sky. Link did as told and jogged up the steps to Revali's Landing. There stood the Rito Champion immortalized in Diamond as well. His wings were stretched out and his trusty bow was on his back.

After a moment, Link to the next note out and read it.

_"I remember the gossip that would spread throughout the village. Revali made it clear that he envied you and your position in defeating the Calamity but that never stopped you from the task. Even then when many people were against you and accused you of their deaths you never lost hope. You are the very cause of my optimism._

_Our next stop is Goron City. Or more the stable nearest to it. I do hope this adventure is tiring you out so much. Stay safe on your way there, Hero."_

There was a light blush dusting Link's cheeks. He had to admit these letters were flattering. Whoever was writing them was definitely making Link feel better than he has these past couple months. After paying his respects to the deceased Rito champion Link made his way back down to the stable, jumped back onto his horse, and made the top to Goron City.

~

About halfway to Goron City Link stopped. He was still a few days away and he saw it best to sleep somewhere for the night instead of tiring both himself and his horse out. He found one of the ruins of an old home and led Epona under its battered roof while he slept under the nearby tree. There was a full moon that night. It was beautiful. Fireflies flied around him lazily, restless crickets played him a song. It was a relaxing night.

As he finally felt himself drift off to sleep he saw it. Deep red and full. The blood moon. Link gasped and jumped up, Sword already in hand. He looked around and everything seemed fine. He looked up and there was the moon, pale and perfect. Link sighed and sheathed his sword, laying back down.

Too many memories of desperate nights trying to run to safety with very low energy, no food, and little weapons haunted him and the Blood Moon only worsened the scenario. On Blood Moon nights the defeated monsters would rise once again and Link would sometimes be bombarded with Moblins and Lizalfos and Bokogoblins and Chu Chu's. Remembering those times made Link feel a bit on edge.

The trip resumed as normal after that. He eventually made it to Foothill stable and received the note from the kind woman who sold fireproof elixirs there. She instructed Link to climb the tallest rock he could find without actually stepping into the intense heat of the nearby volcano. Link gladly accepted the challenge. It was easy really. Revali's Gale and Link's love for climbing managed to get him to the top of that rock before he plummeted to his death. From there, he could see everything. Now he could open the letter.

" _Here you are, at the very peak of the Goron corner of Hyrule. From here you can see the proud statue of Daruk the Goron made, using rocks and other gemstones they found. He was strong and fearless, much like you. After all, someone who wasn't fearless wouldn't of willingly climbed the grandest rock near Death Mountain? None other than you my friend. You're courage fills me with courage. You help me most when I am too scared to go one. Which happens surprisingly more often than not._

_Now, our next stop is Hyrule Castle. Actually it is Castle Town Square. This next location has something I personally love. In fact i helped fund it. I hope you enjoy this reward."_

~

Epona slowly made her way down the path to Hyrule Castle Town as Link shuffled through the letters. Who was sending these? Why were they sending these? Why did they continue to send Link to different statues? Why was the Zora Domain skipped. He would've loved to have visited the Zora, more important Prince Sidon. The Zora who encouraged him while fighting Vah Ruta was his inner motivation for a majority of his journey. Link sighed and ran a finger over the wax seal. Maybe this mystery would be solved towards the end of this journey.

"Halt!" Epona stopped, whining at the Castle Town guard. "Who goes there?" Link pulled down his dark cloak (it kept the sun from burning him) and revealed himself to the guard. The guard knelt down before him and spoke. "My apologies, Hero of Hyrule. Have you come for the grand unveiling?" Link tilted his head. "Pardon me, I have forgotten that after your hundred year slumber you have forgotten your alternative form of communication." Link shook his head and jumped off his horse.

Since talking wasn't an option for him, over a century ago he leaned sign language. As it turns out most of Hyrule knows it. Sign language was used over 10,000 years ago against the fight with Calamity Ganon then and has since then been practically required to learn. Unfortunately Link had forgotten most of it. " _What unveil?_ " Link signed.

"The unveiling of the new statue being put in place on top of the newly restored fountain. It will be the crowning jewel of Castle Town since it has been rebuilt. I'm positive you of all people will appreciate it."

" _Letter for me?_ " It was a struggle to sign that but he managed to get his word across. The Hylian Guard rummaged through his pockets and pulled out another letter. Link thanked him and walked his horse into the town that rested at the very entrance of the castle.

The princess was there. She was dressed in her ceremonial long blue dress. When eye contact was made she smiled at him but did not go over and greet him. He understood. She was a Princess right now, she had to be professional. He made a mental note to visit her very very soon.

"Inhabitants of Castle Town," she spoke loudly and confidently, "I am pleased to announce that the newest statue will be unveiled today. It is my honor to have this at the front of the castle. It is a statue that commemorates courage and bravery. It shows of a brave fight when all hope is lost. It shows of what us Hylians are. What we stand for. Without further ado, I would like to reveal," the tarp that covered the statue was ripped down, "The Hero's fight!" This statue was made of gold. Link and Zelda stood there side by side, looks of determination on their faces. The crowd cheered and cheered. It was a beautifully crafted statue but it made Link feel...empty.

There he was, standing tall and proud. Master Sword in one hand and Knight's shield in the other. He was determined and had a purpose. Something to fight, something to do.  Now...he had nothing. Ganon was gone and most of the evil monsters or supporting clans dwindled away quickly after that. All Link had now was mining, catching fish, and fixing small problems for whomever he encountered. The hero sighed and opened up the letter.

_"This statue is dedicated to you and the Princess, The Heroes of Hyrule. It stands tall for everything you have gone through and all the courage needed to do what you've done. No one compares to your amount of bravery. This statue stands at the very foot of the castle and reminds people that true bravery can accomplish anything. However this statue isn't just there for everything you have done, but for everything you will do as well. Please remember that._

_Our journey now comes to an end. At this point you may return to Lurelin Village for the final letter waiting for you at the inn. Safe trip, my dear friend."_

~

The trip back to the peaceful fish selling village seemed shorter than expected. Link supposed it just felt that way since he spent so much time traveling across the land that it felt nice to be going to what he considered home. Link left his beloved Epona at the stable not too far off from the village so she could have a nice long rest after their tiresome journey, he walked the rest of the way home. He was feeling a bit nervous actually. What would that last note hold? Would it reveal the name of the person who sent him all around Hyrule and constantly praised him? He couldn't wait to find out.

He practically sprinted through the doors of the inn, the kind woman there already had the letter in her hand. He thanked her and walked out onto the beach, opening it up once he felt like he reached a private area and reading what was inside.

" _Destiny awaits us."_

~

Perhaps he was too vague. No one would know what that would mean, only Sidon and he shouldn't of made it that way. The Zora sighed loudly attempted to sink deeper into the shallow heart shaped pond. Rupha was swimming around in lazy circles, not noticing her friend's sadness.

"This is foolish,"Sidon said, "it's been a day Rupha. He isn't going to come. I should just head back to the Zora's domain." The prince stood up out of the pond and stepped out. "I should have known that I would've mucked this up somehow. But I suppose it's fine. The journey did serve its greater purpose: giving Link the confidence and support he needs." Sidon smiled slightly and looked down at the heart pond. Behind him, Link cleared his threat.

"Link!" The Prince turned around instantly, grinning from ear to ear. "You're here." Link nodded and tapped on the last letter Sidon had sent. The Zora blushed ever so slightly. "If I may be honest I did not expect you to come after a day." At this point, Link signed in response.

" _It was riddle. Difficult. Clever."_ Sidon nodded sheepishly.

"I believed it would be better for you if you figured it out on your own rather than simply giving you another location." Link smiled and walked closer to him. "Do you...do you know the legend of this pond my friend?" Link shrugged. "Well, there's a legend that those who meet here are destined to be...to be lovers. It's a nice myth. Really gets the teenage Zora excited." Link smiled and sat down by the edge. His feet dangled over and were submerged with the water. Sidon did the same.

"I have to thank you again Link," Sidon spoke, still blushing, "You saved my kingdom and set my sister's soul free. There is nothing I could ever do to repay you." Link patted the large Zora's hand. "And...I also have to say, I care a great deal for you. And I have a confession to make. As my father promised we would be watching you and making sure you're safe. Well I've been doing just that and I noticed you reached a melancholic point so I...I wanted to show how much you meant to me. How much I care for you and will always be there for you. No matter what." The Zora kept his eyes straight ahead, not daring to look at the tiny Hylian next to him. "I wanted this to be a romantic gesture of my love for you. Love I've had since our childhood friendship."

Now it was Link's turn to blush. Unlike Sidon though, Link looked up at the embarrassed Shark-like prince and smiled. He slowly scooted over, one hand holding onto the giant red Zora one. No words needed to be said, or signed, at that moment for Sidon knew exactly what Link meant by this small gesture and it made the Zora prince smile.


End file.
